Ivy's Daughter
Ivy's Daughter was a minor character briefly mentioned in the fourteenth'' Dark Parables'' game Return of the Salt Princess. She was the only child of Ivy Green and Prince James, and an ancestor of Princess Wanda and Princess Brigid. Ivy's Daughter does not appear to be based on any fairytale character. Appearance The only depiction of the princess' appearance is in 'The Untold Story of the Frog Prince' parable image, which shows a rosy-cheeked infant with a tuft of light brown hair, the same color as her mother's hair. She was wrapped in white swaddling clothes and covered with a red blanket. History The princess was born the daughter of Ivy Green, a princess of the Stewartson clan, and Prince James, a prince of the Forest Kingdom but known more famously as the 'Frog Prince' for the curse placed on him by an evil witch. The princess' mother had sarcificed her immortality as the Guardian of the English Ivy to break the prince's curse, returning him to human form and creating a deep love between them. When the princess was born not long after their wedding, she was born mortal and showed no sign of inheriting any curse. However, when Ivy Green gave up her immortality, she unintentionally passed it onto her husband - as a result, while the princess and her mother aged, her father remained as young as ever. The princess eventually married and had a child of her own, but her mother soon died and her father turned back into a frog, forced to live in a circle of finding new love and losing it. Nothing else is known of the princess' life except that she passed down the tragic tale of her parents to her child, who in turn passed it down to successive generations of her family. As the princess was mortal, she died a long time ago but her bloodline continues to the present day with Princess Brigid. Relationships * Ivy Green (mother, deceased) * Prince James (father, deceased) * Unnamed husband (deceased) * Unnamed son or daughter (deceased) * Stewartson King and Queen (maternal grandparents, deceased) * Forest King and Queen (paternal grandparents, deceased) * Briar Rose (maternal aunt) * Agnes Koch (first stepmother, deceased) * Naida (second stepmother, deceased) * Odette (third stepmother, deceased) * Snow White (ex-stepmother, fate unclear) * Unnamed Prince (paternal uncle, deceased) * Prince Gwyn (younger half-brother) * Unnamed Writer (descendant, deceased) * Princess Wanda (descendant, deceased) * Princess Brigid (descendant) Relevant Parables 'The Untold Story of the Frog Prince '(from Return of the Salt Princess) Once, there was a Prince who transformed into a frog through a curse. One day, he found a golden arrow in the pond. The arrow was shot by a Princess, who was one of the immortal guardians of the Goddess Flora. They fell in love at first sight. The Princess kissed the Prince, giving up her immortality in order to break his cures. The happy couple got married and had a mortal child, who grew up with no sign of any curse. They thought that they could have their happy ending. Alas, this was not to be. For as the Princess grew old, the Prince remained as young as ever. In the breaking of his cures, the Princess had passed on her immortality to the Prince. The Prince watched in as his Princess aged, and his child got married and blessed the Prince with a grandchild. Finally, his Princess died, the Prince fell into deep grief. He returned to his frog form and was doomed to repeat this tragic story for as long as he lived. The Prince's unhappy story was passed down from generation to generation through his child. Eventually, one of the Prince's descendants decided to rewrite the Prince's story and publish it with a happy ending. Thus, the Prince's true story became lost. Not even his later descendants knew the true story. 'The Holly and the Ivy '(from Newsletters) The Holly and the Ivy, When they are both full grown, Of all the trees that are in the woods, The Holly bears the crown; The Holly bears a blossom, As white as lily flower, And the mother bore the sweet child, To be the the Frog's daughter; The Holly bears a berry, As red as any blood, And the mother bore the sweet child To remind the curse and love; The Holly bears a prickle, As sharp as any thorn And the mother bore the sweet child, May the little one grow strong; The Holly bears a bark, As bitter as any gall, And the mother bore the sweet child Mortal life shall cease after all; The Holly and the Ivy, When they are both full grown, Of all the trees that are in the wood, The Holly bears the crown. Trivia * Since Blue Tea Games used the carol "The Holly and the Ivy" to reveal the fact that James and Ivy had a daughter and the girl's mother is Ivy Green, it is possible that the princess's name is Holly. Gallery RSP The Untold Story of the Frog Prince parable.jpg|Ivy's Daughter featured on 'The Untold Story of the Frog Prince' parable image Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Unnamed People Category:Children Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Mothers Category:Deceased Category:Return of the Salt Princess